In recent years the development of computing devices has increasingly focused upon mobility and ease of use. This focus has led to increasingly more sophisticated palm-sized mobile computing devices. Two examples of such devices, sold by Apple, are the iPod Touch and iPhone. Both offer a wide array of functions, including networked applications whereby a user can access email, browse web pages, and the like. The primary difference between the iPod Touch and iPhone is that the iPhone includes a telephone function (and microphone), and has more ways to obtain Internet access. The iPod Touch can obtain Internet access only via 802.11x networking (WiFi), whereas the iPhone is capable of Internet access via either WiFi networking or by a cellular Internet connection, either using GSM networks (for older iPhones) or, more recently, using the Verizon CDMA network (for the iPhone 4 as sold by Verizon).
A more recent product from Apple is the iPad, which was released in early 2010 and was a tremendous sales success. The iPad is functionally similar to an iPod Touch but has a larger screen. Notably, the original iPad can only obtain Internet access via WiFi networking as it does not have a GSM or CDMA modem.
Recently, the iPad 2 has been announced and sold. The iPad 2 differs from the original iPad in the option of including a cellular modem. However, this option comes at an extra price, and may not be purchased by all users; moreoever, there are a large number of iPad and iPod Touch devices in the field which lack cellular Internet capability.
At least one cellular carrier, Verizon, has sold iPad devices bundled with a cellular WiFi hotspot device, allowing the iPad to obtain Internet access while away from wired Internet service, such as in moving vehicles and the like. This is a reasonable solution technically, but involves a substantial hardware cost for the separate device which has its own battery, WiFi router, and cellular modem, which must be absorbed in the up-front purchase price or through a long term service contract.
Thus, there is a need for a device that can provide a cellular Internet option for mobile devices that lack a built-in cellular Internet capability, without substantial hardware cost.